The Curse of Ignotus Peverell
by Child of the Muse
Summary: When Harry has nowhere left to run to and his life has been turned upside down in a raging storm of drama, how will he cope? Will he be saved by the only soul who could understand? Or will he take his own life under the never ending pressure? Written for the fanfiction quidditch competition


**A/N: This was 2,970 words. I chose soap opera style. My prompts were: 14. Ceremony 9. "The curse has been in our family for six generations", 3."Never regret. If it's good, it's wonderful. If it's bad, it's experience." Victoria Holt**

**WARNINGS: SNARRY STORY!**

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV**

"No Ronald. Your going to blow up the table if you keep doing that. Repeat after me. Re-"

"Hey look the mails in!"

She could almost hear her mental sigh, resounding in her head. This boy had the brain of a Guinea pig. Hermione reluctantly looked up toward the owl carrying the familiar rolled up newspaper in it's talons, the daily prophet. It didn't look like she was getting anything else. She reached up her hand and caught the newspaper in the air so it didn't land in her cereal and splash her. She began to read.

**HEADLINE NEWS: The Ministry Has Decreed The Marriage Law**

"Guys, the ministry has decreed a marriage law."

For the first time the Gryffindor table was totally silent, than furious whispers broke out and everyone crouded around Hermione to listen.

"It says here:

**Due to a rise in the population of muggles, more squibs have been being produced by the year and many magical bloodlines are beginning to decline. In the olden days this law was used to raise the population of wizards and witches when the numbers began to dwindle. This tactic must again be employed. **

**By law of the minister, every wizard and witch ages seventeen and older must find a wizard or witch partner in order to create a magical bloodline and increase our community. Those married at this time or those with predetermined mates are exempted from this law. You have two years to find a partner, at which time if you have not, one will be chosen for you.**

**I will keep you updated as further information arrives.**

**Daily Newscorrespondent,**

**Samuel Blackwell"**

"Well than, I know exactly who I'm going to ask."

Hermione smiled. "Who Ron?"

"That beautiful half-veela. By _Merlin_, she's gorgeous."

That was when he found hot scalding coffee burning the skin off his back, boils appearing all over his face, and cereal being poured down his front. Than Hermione turned around, and left.

**SEVERUS SNAPE'S POV**

The news article was disgustingly outrageous. There was no shortage of wizards! There weren't many, to be sure. But there was also no shortage. They were a good number and they needed to be kept that way. The less dunderhead he has to put up with, the better. He opened up a letter addressed to him within the daily prophet.

**Severus Snape, **

**By ministry decree, it is ordered that within the next six months, you are married to a wizard or witch and you produce a child within a year. Failure to comply with ministerial decree number 6672 will result in your immediate loss of assets, which will be open to the public at large. **

**Thank you for your time,  
****Mathilda Hopka**

He burned the letter with a fueled hatred. He was already deep in Dumbledore's pockets. He bowed like a puppet pulled by strings, like a death eater called by a mark. Only he was called here by his own undoing. And there was no going back now. But Dumbledore was...fair. **_THIS_** was _**preposterous**__!_

But his biggest problem was not the marriage itself, but who he would marry. He had never come out as a gay man. If he did...it would put him in considerable danger in his position as a spy. Not to even think what they would make him do should they know. He hadn't been asked any favors yet. And he hoped it would stay that way.

And obviously, to come out as a gay man would put his career and use to Dumbledore at an end, leaving him swinging in the wind with a rope wrapped round his neck. His only choice was to marry a woman with hopefully a modicum of brains. And there was only one he could think of. It was an entirely unpleasant option. But seeing as it was the only one he had, he set off to find her immediately.

As he walked the familiar path to the library, he thought longingly upon the boy with crazy black hair, wondering how soft it would be to touch it...just once. He'd always tried to reign in his thoughts. Be cruel as possible not only to further initiate himself into his role, but to deny what he'd felt for so long. It was only during occlumency when he had realized...the boy was not his father. _That_ was why he was born with Lily's eyes.

**HARRY POTTER'S POV**

"Harry, I see you got my letter."

"Yes sir. What is this about?"

"Well you see Harry, there is a problem. And I need no outbursts from you as I explain it. I also need your fullest attention."

He sat up straighter in his chair. Already this wasn't sounding good.

"Harry, you are from the line of the Peverell's. Ignotus, your distant ascendant, was smart. You of course, remember the book I gave you?"

"Yeah. Are you talking about the story of the three brothers?"

"Yes. And as often as these stories go, there is a trail of truth to them. For it is no mere child's tale, for years he hid from death, using this cloak. When he died, each descendant passed it on down their line as it morphed and changed. This most recent morph being the Potter line. It is rumored that when death found him, death placed upon his line a curse out of a need for revenge. I do not believe this is that case, as I do not believe it was death, but a woman whom many knew of _as_ death. I believe it was a witch by the name of morgana, whom, at that time, he had scorned as a lover when they were young. But one can never know for sure. What we do know is that your line is cursed. And you have one of two options for men you must court and marry. Only one is to be chosen for the marriage ceremony. Sirius Black, and Severus Tobias Snape."

"I will never have anything to do with that man! I choose Sirius!"

"As it stands, Harry, I would not take things at face value. For they are not always as they seem. Now, on another note, being that I cannot divulge the full information, I will be taking you to Godrick's Hollow as of 8:30 tonight. Please be ready."

"Yes headmaster. But...why are we going to the place of my parents deaths?"

"To talk to your mother."

**HERMIONE'S POV**

A knock resounded at the door. It was a little louder than the timid knock the girls usually gave. Ginny must be exceptionally angry. With a sigh, she replied "Come in."

A shock or red hair and freckles were the first thing that came to her, but it wasn't Ginny. That was what shocked her. What idiot let _him_ up here?

"You have ten seconds to explain before I curse you."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. You know the affect Veela have on men. They can't help it. They aren't just beautiful. They are poisonous."

She felt better hearing him say that. She knew that of course. But to know it was one thing. To hear it was another.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. We could have had so much more time together had I asked you years ago. Hermione, will you marry me?"

Tears sparked in her eyes and she turned away, walking to the window. "I can't Ronald! I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to! You have to believe me!"

His face was white. "Hermione, what did you do."

"Snape asked me first...right after our fight...and I said yes."

"You said yes to the slimy greasy git!?"

"I was angry at you Ronald Weasley! And I had all rights to be and you know it!"

"Well, I want you. Forever! So go back and tell him no!"

Tears vainly slipped from her eyes. "I wish I could. But contracts don't work like that. Once you put your name down, it's down. You can't change it. In order to change it, he would have to be petitioned by another person and you would have to petition me. Than names could be switched. All I can do is petition the ministry about this. But I doubt they'll do anything."

The head of red hair fell as Ron walked out of the room, defeated.

**SEVERUS SNAPE POV**

The girl was at best, annoying. At her worst she was atrociously annoying. She never paused in her endless lecture of knowledge. The classroom was a time for lecture and learning. His home was a time for relaxation. But now he had to escape her in his own house just to get some resemblance of what was once peace...peace. How he longed for that word.

His life had turned into a competition because of the bossy know-it-all. He despised the fact that she flaunted her knowledge like a bumbling baboon that had been given a babbling drought. He wanted to be surprised by what she knew. Not drowned in it.

But his real problem was one he tried to shy away from. Because, it didn't matter what his heart wished; because it didn't matter if his heart belonged to someone else. It was his honor that would make this relationship work, even if it was doomed to fail. But his heart would always belong to him...the one that wished he would die.

**HARRY POTTER'S POV**

"Are you ready Harry?"

"I suppose."

"Than take my hand."

He'd never before felt that feeling of being squeezed down a tube. It was as if an elephant had sat on his chest, his back, and his whole body was fitted into a small tube. He was thankful it happened so quickly. Because when he came down, he was gasping for breath, and holding his sides. His whole body was hurting.

"Ah yes, it can take a few moment to get used to the feeling of apparation. Come."

He walked through the gate and into the house that once belonged to him. It had been enormous at one time. Full of different rooms and levels. But now it was only one long level with the only memories being stored were that of different odds and ends that had escaped being destroyed.

"Come Harry."

He followed Dumbledore through a door that led down to what was obviously a basement. He'd been in one long enough to know when he saw one. As he descended the steps, he saw loads of different things. Chairs, furniture, magical odds and ends. Anything you could think of.

"Most of your belongings were able to be rescued. Everything else was damaged beyond repair."

He opened up another trap door that led them even deeper underground.

"After you, Harry."

He walked down another flight of steps, finding a room full of pictures.

"Is there a trap door in here too?"

"Very astute. Yes, there is. But that trap door cannot be opened until you come into your inheritance at age seventeen."

He nodded once and continued looking around. He followed the headmaster, who led him to a picture of a beautiful woman with red hair, fair skin, and kind eyes...green eyes..._his_ eyes.

"Mom."

"Harry."

He touched the picture as if hoping to touch his mothers face. She nuzzled into his touch as if he could feel it.

"I will wait on the ground floor until you are ready Harry."

"Alright."

He watched him leave and almost pulled up a seat that looked comfy. But than he remembered, it wasn't really his house...was it?

"May I?"

"It's your house as well as mine my dear."

He pulled up a chair and sat down. "So what is all this marriage contract and ceremony business about?"

In an instant, he was inside the ruins of a destroyed house where only one lonely wall was left standing.

"I'm supposing Albus told you of the curse?"

He nodded.

"Well, this curse has been in our family for six generations. Since than, each parent has had to have their child married off before age sixteen and the line must continue. Otherwise, everyone related to the potter line will die, which is actually a great many people. Now, your father was a pureblood. In pureblood society, _normally_ the mate was chosen by the parents anyway. His choice for you was Sirius. My choice for you was a very close friend of mine whom I trusted than and still do. You must be married to one of the two within your fifteenth year or by the midnight hour of your sixteenth year, you will join me and your father, leaving Voldemort to take over both the wizarding and muggle world."

"But why that snivels? Why that greasy git?!"

"Harry! Severus is a good man. And in front of me, I demand that you treat him with respect."

"Even when he's a total arse to me?"

She sighed. "You are so oblivious my dear. He loves you more than you could ever know. And I thought about choosing him for you, actually. Make of this what you will. But when you were born, Severus stopped by the house. He asked to see you and the moment he looked into your eyes, he stood there simply watching you for hours. He was completely enraptured by you. We call this a soul bond, but you may make of it what you will."

"Why can't I marry Sirius?"

"Because he is with Remus. To place a claim on Sirius would mean that by law, you would have to duel Remus for him. Your only option is the man I chose for you."

He sighed. "Why does my life have to suck?"

"Your life only "sucks" because of your outlook. Change your outlook, change your life."

He sighed, resigned. This had helped nothing. "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome Harry."

It had been a rumor around the school that Hermione was with Snape. So even if he could choose Snape, he really couldn't. And he would never want to duel Remus or cause him the pain of having to kill him. There was only one option left. Maybe Neville could kill Voldemort instead of him. There was always a way. He climbed the steps, his thoughts becoming more sinister by the minute.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

She'd given up hope that there was a way to petition for Severus to marry another. She so badly wished to be with Ron. So when her eyes scanned the page, her eyes widened unexpectedly. She would never have expected this.

**SEVERUS SNAPE'S POV**

Glittering eyes watched as the boy ran into the deserted girls bathroom on the third floor corridor. For an approximation of thirty minutes he had waited for the boy, to no avail. It was time to find out what was wrong.

**HARRY'S POV**

He laid down as the room began to spin and rivers of red ran down in rivulets down his wrists. He had nothing left to live for.

"Why Harry?" That familiar voice soothed his sorrow, but only for a moment. He was the reason all this had happened, and he wanted to know _why_?

"Because I'm going to die in a year anyway. Because you were taken. Because I would never hurt Sirius by killing Remus or letting myself get killed. Because I would never hurt Remus by letting myself be killed. This was and is the only option."

"No, it is not. There is always another option. You would hurt more people from committing suicide than you would by marrying me. Petition me Harry."

"But-"

"Do it. There's no time."

"Ok. Marry me."

The parchment appeared and Snape cut his hand, proceeding to sign his name in blood, as Harry signed his name in his, before promptly passing out.

**HARRY'S POV**

It was his wedding day. And yet, he couldn't stop pacing. There were so many things wrong with this. He was supposed to be marrying for love. But he couldn't possibly love Snape, could he?

"Hermione, I'm so nervous. I mean, what if I'm making the wrong decision here? How will I know if I'm doing the right thing?"

"I know you can do this Harry. I courted the man and from what I know of him, you would be perfect."

"But what if-"

"No what if's. Harry, never regret. If it's good, it's wonderful. If it's bad, it's experience. Just trust me, you will be fine."

**NO POV**

Months passed in Hogwarts and he had his happy ending. Harry was happily married to Severus, whom he was beginning to fall deeply in love with. The man was witty, sarcastic, and could actually be hilarious. He was also quiet, which Harry was thankful for. Severus adored the fact that with Harry, he was always surprised. The boy was intelligent, quiet, and contrast to popular opinion, hated the spotlight and just wanted to play quidditch all day. Something that made a vein in his temple throb every time he thought about it and the injuries his lover sustained. Hermione was married to Ron and had just found out she was pregnant with the new generation of Weasleys. Things had turned out better for the end and he had fallen deeply in love with Severus Snape until a letter showed up.

**Mr. Potter**

**You are needed for a hearing to decide your fate. It seems the parchment was incorrectly read due to unclear printing and you must be summoned to determine the name, lest you die on the eve of your sixteenth birthday.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mathilda Hopka**


End file.
